Coffee and baby kicks
by You'llHaveToGuessIt
Summary: Mulan, a pregnant Belle, and a new development -


She was sat in the diner at quarter to six, waiting for Phillip, Aurora and Nealfire. She had before her a mug of coffee, (black, no sugar, the way it should be drunk), and was just people watching from her booth. About half of the Dwarves were in the diner, plus the Giant, as well as the Cricket and a man and his twins (one of which was eating far too much sugar). There was also Belle, who was eating a 'hamburger' with syrup, which couldn't possibly taste nice.

At about ten to six Belle, at the next table, put down her food. She shifted in her chair, and splayed her hands over her stomach. She wondered if there was anything wrong with the baby (news had been spread very quickly (by Red, not that she'd watched the woman tell everyone that came in) that the child was a girl), and so called out "Belle? Are you okay?" Her friend gazed up at her, completely 'out of it', then suddenly leaped to her feet, knocking her teacup onto the floor. She dashed across the barely-three-paces to sit beside her, and grabbed her hands.

She placed them on her stomach and stared at her expectantly. Mulan had absolutely no idea what to do. Did Belle expect her to speak to her stomach? Pat it, what? She just stared back, sweating, completely thrown off by Belle's expression and her tears. The bell above the diner door rang, and she looked up to find Aurora, Phillip and Nealfire frowning at the two of them. Belle was practically humming with excitement, and Mulan had barely opened her mouth to speak when she felt it. A shift. Something pushing against her hand. Her gaze whipped back to Belle's stomach, and she was sure her grin must be matching the pregnant woman's.

"I felt a kick!"

Immediately Neal leaped forwards, and Belle turned slightly so he could feel his (half)sister kick. He laughed excitedly, and backed away so Aurora and Phillip could experience it too. They put their hands on her stomach together (they did everything together, but that didn't make her jealous (anymore)), and laughed as the little girl kicked. Then the tall waitress came over to see what the commotion was, and immediately called her grandmother, the Dwarves and the Giant over, who were soon followed by the Cricket, and the man and his children. Mulan shifted away from this gathering but Belle basked in it, laughing with the townspeople and embracing her friends. She didn't seem comfortable with everyone touching her stomach, so only allowed the angry dwarf (only she and the giggling fairy called him 'Dreamy'), the Cricket, the waitress and the old woman feel the baby move, and Mulan felt oddly touched that she had been the first 'other person' to take part in the experience.

She grinned. The first time she met 'Lacey' had been awful, Phillip recognizing her in the street the day after they arrived and rushing to embrace her, and Aurora had very tactlessly asked if she was pregnant (and got a slap she had emnot/em been expecting, and had been apologized to sorely for). The only clothes they had were those from the Forest, and she had received a very odd look for wearing armor. As time went by, Lacey only acted worse towards the three of them, and Nealfire. After Neal was the first to reject her flirting she turned to Phillip, and after eyeing Aurora with disdain finally turned to Mulan. She brushed her off as well, and after that the not-Belle would curse and glower at them every time they saw each other. It was heart-breaking to see the smart, confident and kindhearted woman she had met in the Forest become this bitter, prickly alcoholic who always walked about in a confused daze. So it was a relief to see Belle as herself again, talking the way she used to and enjoying the prospect of having her True Love's Child.

She had never met Rumplestiltskin (thank the Gods), but she thought he was a very lucky man. And as long as she didn't say that in front of Phillip or Aurora, she'd be fine. The crowd soon dispersed, leaving a now crying Belle in its wake. She gave a watery smile to Mulan, was hugged again by Aurora and Nealfire, and shuffled back to her table. Red was crouched by the table clearing up the mess Belle had made, and Mulan watched in amusement as the brunette apologized repeatedly. The waitress brushed it off and picked up the damaged china (she only drank from porcelain cups), and then laughed. She presented it to Belle, saying "Add this to your collection." The Librarian gave her a confused expression until she looked down and she, too, laughed.

"It's chipped!"


End file.
